


Kagome Kagome

by LeviJFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Care Home, Child Abuse, Dark, Imprisonment, Kagome Kagome, Mental Health Issues, Orphanage, Orphans, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Pyromania, Schizophrenia, Starvation, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Whipping, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviJFox/pseuds/LeviJFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When young Akio has an accident which effects his head, a few years later he does something terrible which results him in an orphanage - though this orphanage is not a nice one to be at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagome Kagome

**Author's Note:**

> Please let it be noted, that although I'm eighteen, I'm not a great writer - which is why I'm actually writing books, to help improve my writing skills. 
> 
> This story is named after the Japanese song and game "Kagome Kagome", or in English "Circle You, Circle You" and there are parts of the twisted version of Kagome Kagome written in the story. 
> 
> Please give me feedback, I'd love to hear what you thought.
> 
> Finally, if you don't like the idea of a story about abuse, please do not read this. And please know that I do not favour abuse, it is sick and wrong, but can be used to create great stories. 
> 
> Many regards - Levi Jayden Fox

Koizumi Akio was always a little odd than everyone else, but that’s what made him lovable. He had cyan hair and blue eyes and was fascinated by everything; technology, astronomy, biology, history. Everything. He always had a heart-warming smile and always offered to help people: even if they were strangers. When Akio was seven, his mother declared herself pregnant. Akio was the happiest boy on the planet, he was going have a brother or sister. Months passed, and Akio and his father had planned the best party for the little baby – but not too loud. Though the party never took place because Akio’s mother was rather ill after Akio’s baby brother was born. The poor woman had to stay in the hospital with the new born until both were ready to be released, luckily Akio’s mother and brother were back at home within the two weeks of the little boy being born and Akio and his father were happy that they could all be happy together. 

A new school year had started for Akio and he was now eleven, meaning his little brother was also to start school. Unfortunately, Akio couldn’t be with his brother because he was moving to the high school. There is where he made new friends, all childish, like himself. Boys being boys, they all liked getting messy and climbing trees, though one day when climbing one of the trees, Akio missed his footing and slipped out of the tall branched. Plummeting to floor, Akio smacked his head, causing serious brain damage. That’s where everything changed. 

Now, Akio was still lovable, he just needed a little more help, more attention. His mental state was perfectly fine, fine for three years. His parents had been taking him to the doctors, but with little understanding of his situation, they couldn’t do much about it. Slowly, Akio became less of the child that his parents brought him up to be, less of the child that his younger brother looked up to. He started to enjoy childish games again, which he’d play with his brother. Games like Kagome Kagome. His interests became more obscure, but still fascinations by wonder. His favourite thing to do was watching his father light the fire in the family room. He loved watching the flames dance and canter together. The sparks that lit up like miniature fireworks. It was an interest that became too much, more like an obsession. Akio used to steal his father’s matches while he was working, and used to go down into the garden and create small fires. Though small fires, didn’t make him feel content, he needed something bigger.

It was a late night. Akio’s mother and father had put Akio to bed, the boy having one of his moments. The father wouldn’t let Akio have a match stick, so Akio had a childish tantrum. Though once everyone else was in bed, Akio got up. He sneaked down the wooden stairs and into the office room where his father worked. Akio opened the door and took out his father’s tin of match sticks. Sneaking in to the family room, the boy sat down, on the floor by the fire place. He took the chunks of coal and placed it on the fire. Logs of wood went on top and then scrunched up paper. Akio opened the tin and took one of the sticks, scraped it on the brick that surrounded the fireplace and threw the lit match on top of the paper. Akio had watched his father light the fire hundreds of times, but the cyan haired boy wanted something bigger than what his father made. He wanted to watch the fire-fairies play his favourite game, Kagome Kagome. The fire was alight and the wood was burning. Looking around him, Akio saw a piece of paper – a letter that made his mother angry. He took a hold of the letter, holding in the fire, then took it out and laughed. “Can’t make mommy angry anymore” He spoke. The flame got closer and closer to the boy’s hand. The heat became unbearable and Akio dropped the burning letter onto the carpet that he was sat on. He knew how to start fire, he didn’t know how to stop them. The flames erupted, engulfing everything that was placed in the family room, raging at Akio. Akio made quickly to the escape. As the cyan haired got out of the front door, all he could hear were the roars of the flames and blood curdling screams of his mother, father and brother. The fire had died down, no life was found within the containment of the burnt rubble. Akio was sent to the hospital to be checked upon and luckily he had escaped the fire with only minor burns and partially blind in the right eye; the beautiful blue colour, now faded.


End file.
